Warehouse 13
Warehouse 13 ' is the 13th incarnation of the Warehouse which is currently housed by the United States government in Univille, South Dakota. It was inducted by Warehouse 12 Regent Julia Russell on February 12th, 1893 and the original Warehouse was finished on November 12, 1898. It was destroyed by fire two days later due to three unstable artifacts used as a self sustaining power source. Fifteen Warehouse 12 agents were killed during the fire including the Caretaker at the time, Lilian Frederick. After a ten year period of discussion between the regents, the second version of Warehouse 13 was commissioned and built on July 28th, 1914. Only Two Caretakers were used and One is still tethered onto Warehouse Thirteen: *Lilian Frederick *Irene Frederick Is currently active and in use until further Regent determination of the host country. Location & Building This Warehouse is currently housed in the badlands of South Dakota, Univille. It is the only Warehouse that's location was away from a major city or center of an empire. List of main contributors to the building of Warehouse 13: *'M.C. Escher (Designing Structures, ) (1923) *'Thomas Edison' (Electrical Lighting, Integration of Various Grids, Power) (1893) *'Nikola Tesla' (Internal Wiring, Power) (1893) *'Albert Einstein' (Installation of the Expansion Joints) (1913) History The 13th iteration of the Warehouse marks the first time in its history that the Regents actively chose not to move the Warehouse to the center of an empire. Instead, the Warehouse was located in a remote area of South Dakota, within the United States of America. Because of the lack of population and the amount of possible land available, this area was chosen not just for remoteness, but also for expansion possibilities. With the rise of Hitler in the 1940s, a briefly discussed plan to move the Warehouse back to Germany was quickly abandoned. Security was vastly increased at the Warehouse with the increase in spying that became prevalent during that time and during the height of World War II. To prevent foreign spies from accessing Warehouse secrets and provide a stealthy reason for the Warehouse's existence, the Regents began circulating the very well-kept rumor that the Warehouse structure contained tax returns for all United States citizens. Ostensibly the rumor was repugnant enough to the majority of people that it and the increased technological safety measures of the time have protected the Warehouse ever since. STILL PROCESSING Sections List of current sectors and sections of this current Warehouse can be found here. Notable Agents *Arthur Nielson *Claudia Donovan *Pete Lattimer *Myka Bering *Steven Jinks *Hugo Miller *Rebecca St. Clair *Jack Secord Enemies/Adversaries *Dan Seavey *Milton Vernon Laswell *James MacPherson (Former Agent) *Alice Liddel *Marie Guichon *Walter Sykes *Paracelsus *Subhas Chandra Bose *Mikolaj Tomaszewki *Sol Invictus *Sally Stukowski *Marcus Diamond Affiliates *M.C. Escher *Thomas Edison *Nikola Tesla *Henry Ford *Albert Einstein *Wallace Clement Sabine *Philo Farnsworth *Bennett Sutton *Nick Powell *The Brotherhood of the Black Diamond *Douglas Fargo *Vanessa Calder Events Feburary 1893 *12th: The Regents of Warehouse 12, saw the various signs of downfall in the host country, Great Britain. *26th: The Regents finally came to the decision to officially start the process of moving Warehouse 12 to Warehouse 13. The decision was made to move the Warehouse to the United States of America as America started to become a major world power. April 1893 *1st: Regent Juila Russell commenced the building of Warehouse 13, hiring M.C. Escher to start designing the Warehouse's building. *12th: Regent Juila Russell hires both Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla, much to their dismay, to integrate the Warehouse's eletrical system. *13th: The Regents ask M.C. Escher, Thomas Edison and Nikola Tesla to give them a proof of concept before building can commence. June 1893 *25th: The three inventors give the Regents a mechanical display model of what Warehouse 13 will offically look like. Approving the model, The three start plans and schematics on building the Warehouse. August 1893 *3rd: The building of Warehouse 13 is officially started as M.C. Escher arrives at the location in the badlands to look over the building. *30th: The Regents of Warehouse 12 shiped Ptolemy's Refracting Mirror Lens to start carving into the side of the mountain for expansion. October 1893 *12th: Vincent Crowley launches H.G. Wells' and James Eddington's Rocket and ultimately is killed by Joshua's Trumpet/Horn. The Regents of Warehouse 12 decided to let the Rocket go as it was blasted off of it's original course. April 1894 *23rd: Part of the mountain is finally carved enough to start building Warehouse 13's foundation. July 1894 *13th: Escher rewrites his original plans for the main design of Warehouse 13, including a new safety figure that he wanted to integrate into the design. (Origami Protocol: The Warehouse folding in on itself) *26th: Nikola Tesla protests himself that the current Warehouse should not move to America after Thomas Edison approves of the building of the next Warehouse and plans to run it on it's own power using artifacts. *28th: The Regents hastily agree with Thomas Edison's plan to use artifacts as power sources and assure Nikola Tesla that the Warehouse's move, was inevitable. August 1894 *8th: Escher starts to build into the mountain of Warehouse 13's location, asking and getting permission to use Peter Carl Faberge's Caliper to build the Warehouse to Escher's exact specifications. December 1894 *15th: A quarter of the Warehouse is finished, included parts of the Dark Vault and Ovoid Quarantine. June 1895 *6th: Half of the Warehouse is finished. *17th: Breogan’s Mirror accidently gets loose. It unintentionally knocks out of the shipping crates and activates Peter III of Russia's Toy Soldiers, Turgut Reis' Mirror Armor and Ctesibius' Water Clock. *30th: All except for the mirror and toy soldiers are recaptured. July 1895 *2nd: All the artifacts are recollected and accounted for and were heavily sedated with neutralizer during the rest of the construction. *15th: Agents Hiram Lache and Thomas Dris arrive on the SS Ajax with the neutralizer creating technology for Tesla, Edison and Escher to create more of and improve on previous designs. January 1896 *6th: The Warehouse floor plans are completed. January 1943 *9th: FBI Warehouse agents enter Tesla's room at the New Yorker Hotel two days after his death and take all of his files, inventions and personal effects. The Regents force the federal agency to not speak about the importance of his items or the reason for their seizure. STILL PROCESSING Technology STILL PROCESSING Reasoning For Shift Host Country Still Stable The current host country of Warehouse 13 is still stable enough to keep the Regents from attending a meeting for the discussion of movement to another location. Category:Warehouses